I Will Always Remember You 8
by Kaka11090
Summary: Long time since I have uploaded a story but here you go! If you forgot the story please click my name icon to catch up on your reading of my stories. Anyway, Maka and her father have a very emotional moment so garb your tissues.


Maka P.O.V

I woke up 2 hours before I had to wake up Soul from his so called 'cool' dream, which I always interrupt every morning waking him up. To past the time I thought that I could catch up on my reading about Yale University and it's aboard education since… well you already know why. I turned on the radio and DJ Ray was on, my favorite DJ. He was congratulating all the DWMA graduating students. He also made a personal shout out to me saying that and I quote "I giving this next shout out to one of top students attending the DWMA, her name is Maka Albarn and she has been accepted to attend Yale University and she has a chance to study aboard. So when you see her urge her to accept that deal." I had butterflies in my stomach listening to what he was saying. Then I heard a knock at the door, I thought it was Blair because she usually goes out for a walk or something at this time in the morning. But it wasn't her it was….. my dad. "Hello Maka may I come in?" "Yes you may." I found respect for my father since the war with the kishin, did you know that he was worried for me, who would have known that womanizer had a heart. "Maka your mother moved the party up to tomorrow and she wanted me to come over and tell you in person." "Oh okay thanks dad now I wouldn't mess that party." By the look on my dad's face I knew something was wrong, he looked sadden. "Dad is everything okay?' I asked. "No it's not Maka, I been wanting to tell you this for a long time… the reason why I cheated on your mother." "Well, prefect timing after... let me see here 15 years." "I know how sad and depressing it was for you because it happened to me when I was little. I was at a shock; my father went through the same thing I went through when I was 4 years old. "And I did the same thing to you because I was a stupid, selfish, and uncaring father!" "Dad please don't cry." But I was already too late he on his knees crying his eyes out. "What's with all the yelling out here" Soul said. I guess when Soul saw me and my father on the floor he got the hint and decided, now wasn't a good time for one of his 'cool' moments.

Soul P.O.V

'I've never seen Maka or her father or anyone in my whole life cry that hard.' I thought as I walked back to my room.

Normal P.O.V

Maka got up and retrieved a box of tissues. "Dad please stop *sob* crying *hiccup*." "Not until you forgive me for being a selfish, stupid, uncaring father. Until then I will be unable to be called your father!" "IDIOT! I forgave you a long time ago, and no matter how much you get on my nerves and how much pain you caused me YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FATHER AND I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR BABY GIRL!" Maka said while holding back tears. But as soon as her father said "thank you" she cried her eyes out while her head was buried in his chest. "You're welcome, matter of fact you're the man reason I am this strong now." And at that moment "Daddy By: Beyoncé" came on. Maka's dad asked for him and her to do one last father and daughter dance like they did when she was little. Her feet were on her father's as they dance to the song, little di d they know Soul was watching them and smirking his famous smirk. "Finally, now those two can stop fighting all we have to do now is to stop him and me to stop fighting." Soul whispered because he didn't want to ruin the moment. The 2 danced until 1 hour has passed and Spirit had to leave so Maka can get for school. In 20 minutes Maka went upstairs to get Soul up. He was already dressed for school, she was surprised. "Look who needs a makeover." "And how can yo-?" She was caught off guard by Soul's lips capturing hers passionately. 4 minutes passed when Maka pushed Soul away for air. "Jezz Soul talk about a kiss." "That's the makeover you needed." Soul said. "Oh I almost forgot, Soul tomorrow is the party, so be dressed to impress." "Okay I'll be sure to do that." Soul waited for Maka until she got dressed; as she was getting ready he cooked breakfast.

Spirit P.O.V

'I am so glad me and Maka made up, now me, her, and Kami can really be a family now!' Spirit said to himself walking home to Kami.

Maka P.O.V

"Soul you can actually cook without burning down the apartment." "Yup, I learned from my mother she was a fantastic cook. Oh and I almost forgot Maka my mom, dad, and brother will be at the graduation so be on your best behavior." Soul said. When he spoke those 5 last words I was flabbergasted, "be on my best behavior I have you know I am the most controlled and responsible person you will even meet in your whole li-, I was cut off because I was falling. My shoes lace made me trip and I fell straight into to Soul's arms that were very build and he smelled like apple spice today. "Thanks" I told him. "No problem just remember to tie your shoes next time, my little genius." Then he placed a kiss on my forehead and got up with me still in his arms. He took me the door with bacon in a napkin so that I can eat something on the way to school. After 14 minutes on the motorcycle we arrived at school. And went straight to homeroom to make sure knew where we were going. Everything checks out okay and we left and we were running to the dance studio to make it before the late bell rang. When we arrived we went to go dress up for the test we had today. After 2 hours of testing everyone passed. Even me with me 2 left feet that I have, but with Soul as my partner I escape into his crimson eyes l listen to the beat of the music and I just follow his lead.

Normal P.O.V

"I congratulate all of you, you did fabulous, the graduation is in the next 6 days, and you go to your orientations the day after tomorrow." Ms. Dominion said. "Yahoo, ninja academy college her I come!" "BlackStar calm down please" Tsubaki added. Just when Tsubaki said that, 3 seconds later the friends were called to the Death Room.


End file.
